Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Mansion
The Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Mansion was the mission undertaken by Coulson's Team to rescue Franklin Hall from Ian Quinn. Background captured]] After discovering that Ian Quinn had discovered a large quantity of Gravitonium and fearing what Quinn would do with such power, Franklin Hall arranged to have himself kidnapped by Quinn and brought to Malta. In truth, Hall was determined to destroy the Gravitonium, along with Quinn and himself, in order to keep the world safe. S.H.I.E.L.D. learned about Hall's kidnapping and sent a Coulson's Team to find and save him. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons discovered a strange object, which seems to disrupt the gravity of everything around it. They explained that the object was made of a rare element called Gravitonium, which was discovered by Hall. Phil Coulson and Grant Ward interrogated Todd Chesterfield, who revealed he sold his equipment to the attackers and that they paid him in gold. Fitz and Simmons analyzed the gold to tracked down the mine it came from, revealing the mine is owned by Quinn Worldwide CEO Ian Quinn. The team tried to figure out how to extract Hall without causing an international incident. Skye said that she can go in, pointing out the fact that she's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so can enter without breaking international law. Ward protested, claiming she doesn't have the training. Skye revealed that she managed to obtain an invite from her phone.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Infiltration and Skye]] Skye arrived at Ian Quinn's Mansion, and with help from Melinda May, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons successfully infiltrated the party. As Quinn makes his speech she sneaks into the mansion but is caught by Quinn. However, she managed to trick Quinn into believing that she is betraying S.H.I.E.L.D.. The trick worked and Quinn her. Skye plants Fitz's computer divide disguised as make-up compact on the table. Fitz hacked laser fencing allowing Phil Coulson and Grant Ward to get through the security barrier. They ran out from Quinn's guards and Coulson went to save Franklin Hall and Ward goes to get Skye. Quinn, realizing he's been tricked, threatens Skye and tells her to tell him what they are doing. fights guards]] Meanwhile, May discovered that Hall himself gave up his position. Coulson made his way to Hall and tried to convince him to leave, but Hall claimed that the Gravitonium is too dangerous. Hall planned to sinking the complex with the intention of destroying the Gravitonium and Quinn. Coulson realized that if Hall succeeds, thousands of people will be killed. Skye, using the skills taught to her by Ward, disarmed Quinn and escaped. Quinn, realizing Hall's plans, told his men to prepare the chopper. Skye is caught by guards but was rescued by Ward. falls in Gravitonium]] Coulson argued with Hall claiming S.H.I.E.L.D. is just as guilty as Quinn noted that their experimentation with the Tesseract brought the Chitauri invasion. Coulson, realized that there is no choice, shot the glass beneath them, causing Hall to fell into the Gravitonium, apparently atomized him. Aftermath trapped in Gravitonium]] Phil Coulson ordered to agent Tyler to the mass of Gravitonium be secured in an unmarked vault at the Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility. Unknown to Coulson, Franklin Hall still lives and tries to escape from Gravitonium. References Category:Events